Dragon ball z movie 15 genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Dbz

* * *

Commander Sorbet said a man.

What now? Asks Sorbet.

It's planet 448 sir, the native uprising has gotten worse we can't keep them down for much longer said the man.

Fine then send more soldiers said Sorbet.

That's the trouble sir with all the fighting on other worlds we barely have any to spare said the man.

What?! Said Sorbet.

Damn it! Said Sorbet.

This is Sorbet report has tracked down the remaining Namekian survivors yet? Said Sorbet.

But a voice they couldn't find them,

Well, then there's no choice we'll go to earth said Sorbet.

Planet Earth?! But isn't that a bit too dangerous sir? Said a frogman.

I know they have dragon balls and that female knows how to find them but she's in league with Saiyans said the frogman.

Without the Namekians what else can we do? Earth is a risk we have to take said Sorbet.

Besides I have no intention of involving that human woman or crossing paths with the Saiyans just yet said Sorbet.

Our spy drones may have failed in other systems but they've on earth, according to their data she's not the only capable of finding dragon balls said Sorbet.

Tagoma! The two of us are going to earth said Sorbet.

Sir, but why not send out a larger unit? Asks Tagoma.

It seems the earth Saiyans can detect power levels without a scouter, obviously, more troops means a bigger chance of being noticed said Sorbet.

Understood sir said Tagoma.

We'll get the job done said Tagoma

But commander are you sure you want to go down there yourself?! I mean the Saiyan woman who defeated Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta are down there as well said the frogman.

Of course, i'm sure! Lord Frieza is coming back to life said Sorbet.

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown location.

When an infant Pan the daughter of Gohan and granddaughter of Goko is being watched by Piccolo.

Then Gohan comes in with a bunch of packages.

Hey sorry, we didn't mean to get back home so late said Gohan.

Hi, little Pan said Videl.

Sorry, mommy wasn't here sooner said Videl.

You look worried what wrong? Asks Gohan.

I'm sensing some bad energy in that direction said, Piccolo.

I do too now that you mention it said Gohan.

But what could it be? Asks Gohan.

I don't know said Gohan.

* * *

Scene shifts to Emperor Pilaf and gang with Sorbet and Tagoma.

Alright, let's get on with it said Tagoma.

After we do this are you gonna kill us? Asks Pilaf.

Don't you worry earthling, now go on said Sorbet.

Hey! I have a boyfriend named Trunks and if anything happens to me he'll make you regret it said, Mai.

I won't tell you again said Sorbert.

Eternal Dragon Shenron by your name I summon you said Pilaf.

Then the dragon balls glow and Shenron appears.

Then the sky grows dark.

Scene changes to Gohan, Piccolo, Pan and Videl.

It just got dark, could it be said Gohan.

Yes, it definitely Shenron said, Piccolo.

Scene change to Shenron.

I am the dragon Shenron, I shall grant you any wish now speak said Shenron.

He's all ours said Pilaf.

Go on Commander this is our chance said Tagoma.

All right said Sorbet.

Let's just hope this works said Sorbet.

I wish for Frieza bring him back to life said Sorbet.

Wha? Are you deaf! Said Sorbet.

You told me I could wish for anything right said Sorbet.

Of course, it can be done but his body was cut to pieces and obliterated many years ago and I cannot restore it, there is little point in returning his soul to that form said Shenron.

He's still in pieces huh? Said Sorbet.

Oh great that sucks said Sorbet.

Then Tagoma explained the regeneration machine could restore Frieza.

Of course, said Sorbet.

That should work said Sorbet.

Hey, I don't care what state he's in just bring back like I told said Sorbet.

It's unwise to be rude to a dragon said Shenron.

sorry said Sorbet

Pretty please bring Frieza back to life said Sorbet.

A foolish choice but very well said Shenron.

Your wish has been granted, now what is your second wish said Shenron.

What? Said Sorbet.

Second wish said Sorbet.

Didn't know I got two said Sorbert.

Indeed when earth's guardian was replaced my powers were altered as well said Shenron.

One second said Sorbet.

What should it be? Said Sorbet.

I could wish to bring king Cold back to life too said Sorbet.

Then we'd be really unstoppable said Sorbet.

We wish for a billion Zeni said, Shu.

Your wishes have been fulfilled said Shenron.

I bid you Farwell said Shenron.

Shenron disappears and the dragon balls are scattered.

Oh, you'll pay for that said Sorbet.

Master wait there's not the time for that said Tagoma.

The Saiyans may know we're here now, we have to move quickly said Tagoma.

Okay, fine said Sorbet.

Get off me said Sorbet.

I know we have some preservation devices on the ship we always do say Sorbet.

Don't just stand there get it said Sorbet.

Sir said Tagoma.

They put Frieza in the permeation chamber and seal it.

Uh, excuse me guys said Pilaf.

Hmm said Tagoma.

You're uh forgetting something said Pilaf.

I think you might be missing this said Pilaf.

Yes, good work earthling said Sorbet.

We'll remember you when we come back to this planet said Sorbet.

But next time we'll have Lord Frieza and our soldiers too said Sorbet.

They take off into space.

* * *

Scene changes to Gohan's house

Then the sky clears up.

It's gone now said Gohan.

Wonder what that was about? Asks Gohan.

Something tells me we're in trouble said, Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DBZ**

* * *

Frieza regenerates.

Uh, welcome back Lord Frieza said Sorbet.

It's great to see you said Sorbet.

And you are? Asks Frieza.

Uh, my name's Sorbet my lord I was part of your support staff before said Sorbet.

Oh, you do look vaguely familiar said Frieza.

Actually, my lord i've been leading your forces just in your absence, of course, said Sorbet.

You've been in charge said Frieza.

It seems i've actually been brought back to the living world said Frieza.

Yes using dragon balls and our new regeneration machine said Sorbet.

Dragon balls you say, right those balls from that miserable planet said Frieza.

The fact is we couldn't find the namekian survivors so Tagoma and I risked our lives going to earth and used the dragon balls there instead said Sorbet.

Then Tagoma and another introduced themselves.

These two have been outstanding warriors under my command sir rivaling even Zarbon and dodoria at their peak said Sorbet.

It sounds like you've done well then said Frieza.

But tell me it just hard to count the days when you're dead or did it take you a long time to restore my life? Asks Frieza.

Uh, i'm sorry your lordship between hunting down the dragon balls and developing the regeneration technology it wasn't easy said Sorbet.

I'll you what isn't easy, suffering for all of those years in Earth's hell said Frieza.

You must be relieved so glad your back said Sorbet.

I guess my empire's been falling to pieces without me here cracking the whip said Frieza.

And you only received me because you were desperate said Frieza.

No sir said Sorbet.

That's not it I swear said Sorbet.

It just took us a lot longer we'd hoped but on the bright side, it gave us time to improve our tech said Sorbet.

And we restored you completely without any cyborg support said Sorbet.

And my father? Asks Frieza.

Our plan was to bring you back first Lord Frieza and then King Cold as soon as we could make another wish said Sorbet.

No, I think we needn't worry about receiving him, father was bloated with self-importance said Frieza.

Yes of course, what you think is best my Lord said Sorbet.

Then Frieza tests his powers.

Just as I suspected my skills have grown a bit rusty around the edges said Frieza.

It seems I may need to wait a bit longer before exacting my sweet revenge said Frieza.

Uh your revenge, sir? Asks Sorbet.

Don't tell me you're surprised? Said Frieza.

Course my vengeance must be satisfied, I won't rest until both those Super simains are vanquished said Frieza,

They'll pay for what they did to me and they'll pay in blood said Frieza.

Tagoma tells Frieza to forget about the Saiyans and focus on the rest of the universe.

Frieza kills him for it.

Either you brought the most cowardly of my troops to my welcoming party or the Frieza force had become woefully faint of heart said Frieza.

How do you expect us to run an empire that strikes fear across the galaxy while cowering from a handful of Saiyan Garbage? Asks Frieza.

But sir that Saiyan Goko has gone through a great deal while you were gone said Sorbet.

She's faced all sorts of foes and prevailed said Sorbet.

What are you telling me? She's more formidable now than when she bested me? Asks Frieza.

Uh yes, sir I know that's hard to hear but it's the truth said Sorbet.

I expect nothing less from that monkey said Frieza.

I'll just have to become stronger myself said Frieza.

It's as simple as that said Frieza.

But my Lord she even beat Majin Buu that's the last battle our drones recorded who knows if there were more said Sorbet.

Father once said there were two warriors in the universe I was never to changelle Beerus the destroyer and Majin Buu said Frieza.

You're telling me Goko beat that fool? Said Frieza.

Uh yes, sir said Sorbet.

She's mightier than I cared to dream of, this could be most elrubius for me said Frieza.

Uh, i'm not sure I know that word sir said Sorbet.

It means beneficial to a person's health and well being said Frieza.

Uh as you say my Lord said Sorbet.

I've never trained a day in my life, there was never a need said Frieza.

Hold on you mean you can get stronger said Sorbet.

Stronger than your final form? Said Sorbet.

Of course, my minion said Frieza.

Now shut your gaping mouth so I can focus said Frieza.

If I train in earnest for the next four months, yes I could reach a power level 1.3 million said Frieza.


End file.
